lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaJaLoo/Voice Actor Issues
What's up,JaJaLoo here. And as you may know from a few comments on a few pages,it get's me annoyed when the original voice actors for all our beloved in-game characters are replaced with people we hardly know. So in this blog post,I will post all the actors that should be playing their characters for all the playable characters. This will be updated fairly regularly. Are you ready? Let's begin. Heroes *Ben Affleck - Batman (Replacing Troy Baker) *Ian McKellen - Gandalf (Replacing Tom Kane) *Elizabeth Banks - Wyldstyle (Original Actor) Exclusive Characters *Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech (Exclusively voiced) *Joel McHale - X-PO (Exclusively voiced) Adventure Time *John DiMaggio - Jake (Original Actor) *Olivia Olson - Marceline (Original Actor) *Jeremy Shada - Finn (Original Actor) *Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess (Original Actor) Back to the Future *Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly (Original Actor) *Christopher Lloyd - Doc Brown (Original Actor) Beetlejuice *Michael Keaton - Beetlejuice (Replacing Christopher Swindle) DC Comics *Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman (Replacing Laura Bailey) *Ray Fisher - Cyborg (Replacing Bumper Robinson) *Jared Leto - The Joker (Replacing Christopher Corey Smith) *Margot Robbie - Harley Quinn (Replacing Tara Strong) *Henry Cavill - Superman (Replacing Travis Willingham) *Jason Momoa - Aquaman (Replacing Brian Bloom) *Tom Hardy - Bane (Replacing Steve Blum) Doctor Who *Peter Capaldi - The Doctor (Original Actor) *Nicholas Briggs - Cyberman (Original Actor) E.T. The Extra Terrestrial *Pat Welsh - E.T. (Archive Audio) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Eddie Redmayne - Newt Scamander (Original Actor) *Katherine Waterston - Tina Goldstein (Original Actor) *Dan Fogler - Jacob Kowalski (Original Actor) *Alison Sudol - Queenie Goldstein (Original Actor) Ghostbusters *Bill Murray - Peter Venkman (Archive Audio) *Dan Aykroyd - Ray Stantz (Archive Audio) *Harold Ramis - Egon Spengler (Archive Audio) *Ernie Hudson - Winston Zeddemore (Archive Audio) *Bill Bryan - Stay Puft (Archive Audio) *Frank Welker - Slimer (Original Actor) Ghostbusters 2016 *Melissa McCarthy - Abby Yates (Original Actor) *Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert (Original Actor) *Kate McKinnon - Jillian Holtzmann (Original Actor) *Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan (Original Actor) Gremlins *Howie Mandel - Gizmo (Original Actor) *Frank Welker - Stripe (Original Actor) Harry Potter *Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter (Archive Audio) *Ralph Fiennes - Lord Voldemort (Archive Audio) *Emma Watson - Hermione Granger (Original Actor) Jurassic World *Chris Pratt - Owen Grady (Original Actor) *Timothy Eulich - ACU Trooper (Replacing Robin Atkin Downes) Knight Rider *David Hasselhoff - Michael Knight (Replacing Nick Offerman) Legends of Chima *Scott Shantz - Laval (Replacing Robert Webb) *David Attar - Cragger (Replacing John Gegenhuber) *Bethany Brown - Eris (Replacing Julie Wittner) LEGO City: Undercover *Joseph May - Chase McCain (Original Actor) Midway Arcade *Josh Keaton - Gamer Kid (Original Actor) Mission: Impossible *Tom Cruise - Ethan Hunt (Archive Audio) Ninjago *Vincent Tong - Kai (Replacing Charlie Schlatter) *Michael Adamthwaite - Jay (Replacing Mick Wingert) *Brent Miller - Zane (Replacing Yuri Lowenthal) *Kirby Morrow - Cole (Replacing Roger Craig Smith) *Jillian Michaels - Lloyd (Replacing Karen Strassman) *Kelly Metzger - Nya (Replacing Eliza Jane Schneider) *Paul Dobson - Sensei Wu (Replacing William Salyers) Portal 2 *Alesia Glidewell - Chell (Played in the E3 trailer.) Scooby-Doo! *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo (Original Actor) *Matthew Lillard - Shaggy (Original Actor) Sonic the Hedgehog *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic (Original Actor) Teen Titans GO! *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy (Original Actor) *Tara Strong - Raven (Original Actor) *Hynden Walch - Starfire (Original Actor) *Khary Payton - Cyborg (Original Actor) *Scott Menville - Robin (Original Actor) The A-Team *Mr. T. - B.A. Baracus (Replacing Dave Fennoy) *David Lodge - John "Hannibal" Smith (Original Actor) * - Templeton "Faceman" Peck (Original Actor) *Dwight Schultz - "Howling Mad" Murdock (Original Actor) The Goonies *John Matuszak - Sloth (Archive Audio) *Sean Astin - Mikey (Archive Audio) *Josh Brolin - Brand (Archive Audio) *Jeff Cohen - Chunk (Archive Audio) *Corey Feldman - Mouth (Archive Audio) *Ke Huy Quan - Data (Archive Audio) *Kerri Green - Andy (Archive Audio) *Martha Plimpton - Stef (Archive Audio) The LEGO Movie *Chris Pratt - Emmet (Original Actor) *Liam Neeson - Bad Cop (Archive Audio) *Alison Brie - Unikitty (Original Actor) *Charlie Day - Benny (Original Actor) The LEGO Batman Movie *Will Arnett - Excalibur Batman (Original Actor) *Michael Cera - Robin (Replacing Robbie Daymond) *Rosario Dawson - Batgirl (Original Actor) The Lord of the Rings *Andy Serkis - Gollum (Replacing Liam O'Brien) *Orlando Bloom - Legolas (Archive Audio) *John Rhys-Davies - Gimli (Archive Audio) The Powerpuff Girls *Amanda Leighton - Blossom (Original Actor) *Kristen Li - Bubbles (Original Actor) *Natalie Palamides - Buttercup (Original Actor) The Simpsons *Dan Castellaneta - Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown (Archive Audio) *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson (Archive Audio) The Wizard of Oz *Margaret Hamilton - Wicked Witch (Archive Audio) So that's it. Let's hear your thoughts on if you agree or disagree. All critisism is welcome. Category:Blog posts